


" A Guardian's Embrace "

by sleepyranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo
Summary: cw !! none :Dthis takes place in the context of the smp, if anyone written states they are uncomfortable with this sort of work i will remove it immediately!
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	" A Guardian's Embrace "

**Author's Note:**

> cw !! none :D
> 
> this takes place in the context of the smp, if anyone written states they are uncomfortable with this sort of work i will remove it immediately!

The blistering heat of the sun beats down on his neck, the piercing howl of wind in his ears. Sam held him close, chin nestled atop Tommy’s honeysuckle blond hair. He unleashes an impassioned breath, settling into the embrace. All the tension melted from his body, a muffled ringing inside his ears. The pungent aroma of sulfur swam through his nostrils as he nuzzled into Sam’s hoodie, the olive fabric shielding him from the vacant field in which they stood. Those delicate arms cradled him close, Sam’s heartbeat thumping against his cheek. Tommy’s emotional walls began to erode, leaving him utterly defenseless. His entire body became languid, yet somehow, it remained light. The weight once tethered to his soul was lifted, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his chest. Tugging on Sam’s hoodie, he attempted to calm his quivering hands, but to no avail. 

“Tommy,” Sam’s chest rumbled against his cheek as he spoke, his voice wistful, like that of a lullaby. “You’re okay. I got you.” A grounding hand brushed against his back, involuntary tears prickling behind his eyes. However, Tommy embraced these tears. He slipped his eyes closed, welcoming the inky black view behind his eyelids. Exhaustive tears cascaded from his crystal blue eyes, seeping into Sam’s hoodie; the same hoodie that shielded him from any who wished to bring him harm. Nothing around him mattered besides the man holding him as he wept. His thoughts were jumbled, yet he didn’t have the nerve to care. The heat that radiated from Sam’s body coupled with the warmth in his chest allowed him to overlook the burn of his eyes, the pungent wave of salty tears on his tongue, and the stuffiness of his nose. He was crumbling apart with the entrenched bubbling sensation in his chest, yet Sam was there to hold him together. When his legs were too weak to remain standing, Sam guided him to sit in the dewy grass below. Cradled in Sam’s lap, he remained still, his feelings beginning to sink in. 

“I need you to listen to me, Tommy,” Sam’s words caught in his throat; as if holding back tears. “I don’t know what you’ve gone through. I never will, though what I can do is be here for you.” The trembling of Tommy’s hands became more profound, ushering him to cling onto the olive green hoodie with white knuckles. “Come find me if you ever need anything, and I mean anything. I care about you and will do anything to help. Don’t be afraid to reach out to me.” Tommy released an unsteady sigh, now concentrating on how soothing Sam’s voice was. “It’s difficult, I know. I have trouble reaching out for help as well, but when you do, I promise it’s worth it.” A genuine smile grew on his lips despite his tears, nodding into Sam’s chest. The sharp scent of sulfur clouding his thoughts coupled with his plethoric outburst of emotions led to the world around him spinning, his vision hazy. An abrupt flash of pain courses through his brain with every inhale, each breath becoming more grueling. His movements slowed as he repositioned one of his hands to touch his chest. 

A lump formed in Tommy’s throat as unspoken words sat on the tip of his tongue. “T-Thank you, Sam.” When he spoke, a weight was lifted from deep inside his chest. He peaked up at Sam, silent tears spilling down his cheeks. Hushed sniffles fell from Sam’s lips, Tommy seizing up from head to toe at the sound. He squirmed around to give himself ample room to crane his neck upwards, observing Sam’s expression. Despite his tears, he glimpsed down at Tommy with a heart-felt grin and soft features. “S...Sam?” Tommy gripped the front of Sam’s hoodie, mouth drier than the Sahara desert. Out of nowhere, Sam chuckled, ruffling Tommy’s untamed hair. Tommy’s lips parted, all thoughts coming to a sudden pause with Sam’s unexpected reaction. 

“I’m okay Tommy! Just happy.” Tommy’s eyes twinkled, instinctively mirroring Sam’s expression. He leaned into the unfaltering touch as he inhaled deeply, sulfur-scented air filling his lungs. The slight drumming in his chest leads him to hum a melodious tune. Neither made an effort to move, the presence of the other bringing them solace. The warm, apricot glow of the sun cast a luminous aura upon the earthy field surrounding them, the rhythmic whisper of the wind echoing in their ears. Tommy was curled into a guardian’s embrace, the weight of his past being cast to the side. He was safe, finally able to let himself go. He was home.


End file.
